villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Anti-Isaac Faction
'Anti-Isaac Faction '''is a extremist secret non-official faction within Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. They are officers, soldiers, wizards, captains, directors and DEM coordinators that are against the laws of Isaac Ray Peram Westcott and are known as a group of "anarchists" who seek to remove Isaac Westcott from the post of director of DEM in the shadows. Since Isaac was the director, people were against because his laws were brutal, violent and cruel. However, no one inside the DEM could complain or talk about sovereignty of Westcott on DEM and its officers. In the beginning, those few who did speak out against the DEM's were quickly silenced or dicredited. Once the DEM's had successfully gained control of economic forces, they punished dissenters very openly to serve as a lesson to others. Fear and death were major weapons used by Westcott to press his officers to not fight against him. Such as: failure in missions, propraganda against DEM, attempted theft and protests against Westcott; anything that was suspect against the prevalence of Isaac was quickly eliminated. In a narrative sense, The DEM was almost like a Nazi Germany itself within a global company whose the managing director ruled all people with brutality, violence, death and fear. People who were against Isaac, spoke bad things (which was of course true) about Isaac over his back, since all that were against Isaac Westcott were afraid of being executed or killed, and had no courage to expose such idea. However, Edgar F. Carroll was the first person to stood up against Isaac Westcott (on screen). Although Edgar's boldness in removing Westcott from the post of managing director of the DEM, it was soon discovered that Edgar was just a greedy trying to get power. As well as others who were against Westcott, Edgar was executed with his head torn off. Later, Roger Murdoch was the second person who stood up against Isaac. Murdoch, like Edgar, wanted to remove Westcott from the post of director and take DEM for himself to a better future. However, the Murdoch's plan failed but Westcott didn't kill him because he liked the inhumanity within the heart of Murdoch. Although many people of this non-official organization have solid good reasons, they are very extremists and barbarians, whose goals is to remove Isaac Westcott from director post, even if it involves killing hundreds in the process. Others were just wanting to remove Westcott for selfish reasons and take the absolute power, money and fame. They are also against the use of Realizers within the brains of Westcott's forces. Westcott force many of his soldiers to put Realizers in their brains so they can become ''psychopaths-monstrous loyal to him to commit massacre, atrocities, conflicts and crimes against humanity without thinking twice. "Kill", that is single word that brainwashed Wizards think, and the only word that comes from Westcott's mouth in any mission. Notable-Rebels *DEM Industries Board of Members *Edgar F. Caroll *Roger Murdoch *Thousands and hundreds of DEM officers *Knox (feared for his life) *Barton (feared for his life) *Mana Takamiya (defected DEM instead removing Isaac) *Ryouko Kusakabe (hates and is against the inhuman methods of DEM) *Cecil O'Brien *Leonora Sears *Mikie Okamine *Ashley Sinclair *Ratatoskr *Elliot Baldwin Woodman *Karen Nora Mathers *Asgard Electronics *Haruko Itsuka *Tatsuo Itsuka *Kyoji Kawagoe (also known as "Bad Marriage") *Masaomi Mikimoto (also known as "Boss") *Hinako Shiizaki (also known as "The Nail Knocker") *Munechika Nakatsugawa (also known as "The Dimension Breaker") *Kozue Minowa (also known as "Deep Love") *Medical Officer Rindou *Awashima Fumio *Teshirogi Yoshiharu *Kawanishi Takashi *Elliot Baldwin Woodman (founder and benefactor) *Karen Nora Mathers (Mr. Woodman's Secretary) *Maria Arusu (Fraxinus AI) Gallery Anti_Isaac_Revolution_.jpg Navigation< Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Organizations Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anarchist Category:Extremists Category:Book Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Delusional Category:Murderer Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Barbarian Category:Trickster Category:Military Category:Grey Zone Category:Vigilante Category:Opportunists Category:Strategic Category:Scapegoat Category:Propagandists Category:Remorseful Category:Conspirators Category:Fictionalized Category:Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals